The Legend of Link
by Phantom Mist
Summary: The first chapter has alot of description. Link and Sarai take their First walk around the Kokiri Village. I posted a 2nd Chap!! Check it out. Link wakes up to find he has been summoned. Have fun reading, and send some reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the story.. so far. Happy reading  
  
THE LEGEND OF LINK  
  
It's a calm crisp dawn, in the middle of the Kokiri forest. The forest is filled with over-towering trees taking up the outer rim of Hyrule. The land of Hyrule is vast among the lands and is divided into seven different sections. In the northern part of Hyrule stands its mighty castle. It stands with pride and majesty as it oversees all. A river runs in front of the castle village, which rests its humble townsfolk south of the kingdom. The only way in or out of the town is through the wooden drawbridge that remains open during the day and closed at night. Just to the right of Hyrule's castle lies Death Mountain holding a small village at its base. Kakariko village settles its townsfolk in well-built houses looking up to the active mountain which is home to a rock-type creature. These creatures are called the Gorons and they reside inside the mountain feeding on rich, mineral-filled rocks that they harvested in the Dodongo Cavern halfway up the mountain's side. The Gorons are a well- rounded folk with a hard yet flexible rocky shell covering their entire back. They can curl up into a ball and defend themselves against enemy attacks, and they can roll themselves down the mountain allowing faster movement for their slow moving bodies. The river in front of Hyrule's castle land begins its flow past the mountains and into the eastern area of Zora's Domain. Zora's Domain is a dug out cavern underneath a waterfall at the start of the river. A small fish people called the Zora live there. They are as tall as any man, yet their skin is blue and scale-like. They have the same structure as a human except they are equipped with fins on their head, arms, and legs, as well as gills under their jaw. They're a quiet people who are only seen around water and normally never away from their homes. South of Zora's Domain, the southeastern part of all Hyrule, lies the calm Kokiri forest. A thick blanket of trees surrounds a small opening towards the southernmost part of the forest. The opening contains a small village in which children called Kokiri kids live. They wear clothes of green and live among each other in tiny tree houses, made from the largest of trees in the opening. The forest children never grow up; they will remain a child until death, but they seem to enjoy the young life. Across from the Kokiri forest, South of all Hyrule, lay empty fields of soft green grass, bending to the wind's every move. To the far west of Hyrule castle lies a desert valley, Gerudo Valley, which is home to many thieves and a haunted wasteland. Just south of the Gerudo Valley, southwest of all Hyrule, lies its majestic lake. Lake Hyilia is home to a single fisherman, but all are welcome. Emptying into the lake is the river flowing from atop Zora's Domain. It flows into Hyrule, past the castle, through the front of the Gerudo valley, and onto the lake in a small waterfall. Lake Hyilia is a peaceful spot for any-time fishing. Finally, towards the middle of Hyrule lies a small ranch almost stranded from communication with the rest of Hyrule. Every division remains peaceful within Hyrule, and all are lively inside the its boundaries.  
  
A small boy in a tiny tree house, just inside the Kokiri Village is steadily sleeping. The dawn of a new day begins to rise above the clouds as rays of sunlight show inside the one room fort. An old, round wooden table stands in the middle of the room. A flower vase with a single pink flower sits itself in the center of the table. The back of the room holds a dresser with a notebook on top of it. The left side of the room contains the sleeping boy. His bed is made from the forest wood, but is cushioned by some small blankets. The sun grows higher in the sky and its rays begin to shine upon the boy's golden hair. The sunlight hits his eyes, and he slowly opens them. His blue eyes shone like the reflection of the sea and his blonde hair moved across his face as careless as can be. The boy sat up and yawned. A new day of life had come and the boy smiled then stood to his feet. He looked to be no more than ten years old, and he held the look of wisdom in his glowing eyes. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a green tunic, which he dressed in. It hung just above his knees and he belted the tunic at his waste with a red handcrafted belt. The small child tried on a green hat that was the same color as his tunic and hung down from his head to the top of his back. Most Kokiri children wear a loosely hung hat over their heads. The boy brushed his hand through his hair, revealing his two pointy ears, then dropped the hair back down over his face. He shook his head and let his hair fall gently into place. His golden blonde hair hung just above his eyebrows and gently flowed back to touch his ears. A small lock of hair formed on either side of his head and hung down like small sideburns in front of his ears. He smiled a cheerful grin and walked over to his bed that he began to make. After smoothing out the last crease he pulled his boots next to his bed, sat down, and put them on. His dark brown boots pulled up to the middle of his calves and buckled at the top with a small belt. When the boy finished with his boots he stood up, took one last look around his room then stepped outside to greet the day. His tree house was the only house to the far right of the village. Though he had no neighbors, a small Kokiri girl, looking to be about his age, was waiting for him to come down. The boy looked down upon her, smiled, and waved. She waved and called to him, "Come on down, Link! Today's a good day!" Link nodded in agreement and descended down a ladder to the base of his tree. On the forest floor he walked up to the Kokiri girl, also dressed in green, and stood in front of her. "Hey Saria, great day for a walk, huh?" Link stated. "Sure is." Of all the Kokiri folk Saria has got to be the most spirited of the color green. Her eyes were green as well as her hair that came across her face and out from behind her pointed ears. She wore a green turtleneck sweater and over it she wore a solid green vest. Her green shorts came to mid thigh and her green boots were fitted nicely around her calves. She smiled at Link before she announced that they should begin their walk. Link agreed and they started off towards the village. They traveled down a trail from Link's house and into the village. The village was filled with busy Kokiri, each attending to their house or their shops. Mido, who thinks he owns the village, was putting another Kokiri kid to work tending to Mido's lawn. He looked up and saw Saria walking with Link. He stuck his chin in the air and glared at Link before he returned to being boss. Link just waved and continued on a trail leading up to the western side of the forest. Saria saw a couple of her friends and they stopped to chat awhile. Link smiled and listened to the conversation. They were talking about something they had found near the forest entrance, some kind of necklace, and they were talking about Mido too. When they began to mention how cute and responsible Mido was, Link turned his head and looked around. After they finished their chat, Link and Saria continued to venture to the western side. They passed up a couple of small tree forts and waved to their friends. Finally, they reached the far west side where a thick blanket of trees and shadow lie. "Link, I don't know my way around the Lost Woods, and I'm not sure we need to go in there." Saria mentioned. "Why not?" "The Lost Woods is no place to venture into. Many kids have been lost in there for years, and all that go in never make it out. I guess I'm scared, but I know another place to go to. You'll like it. Come, I'll show you." "Ok." Link said giving one last curious look to the Woods as Saria headed back down near the front of the village. The two traveled near the entrance to the Kokiri Village, where they came upon a small wooden bridge. Saria stopped and Link followed. "This is it," Saria said, "just look up and you'll see why I like coming here, especially in the morning." Link looked up only to see the sky lighted with the bright rays of the sun. The treetops glistened as the dewdrops shone the sun's reflection. The whole forest seemed more tranquil in that very spot, than any other place Link had been in his lifetime. Link cracked a smile as he watched some birds cast their shadow against the sun. A fresh forest scent filled the air and Link breathed deeply as he felt the morning's breeze gently blow across his face. "You're right, it's an awesome place to come and find peace." Link commented. "I love coming here, I come here every morning, and when I'm feeling down. I can come and relax here any time of the day because it's always like this; always quiet and peaceful." Link looked over the edge of the rope railing. He looked down to see a trail from the woods, it wasn't too far down and it looked about as calm and tranquil as the bridge. "Ever been down there?" Link asked. "No, the trail leads from the Lost Woods, but it would be nice to go down there some day." Link looked at Saria as her eyes concentrated on a soft patch of grass just below them. He looked towards the grass too. It did look relaxing, and peaceful. Then Link turned his attention towards where the trail came out of. He walked to the other side of the bridge. His eyes followed the trail into the Lost Woods. It ran back then took a right into the shadows of the Lost Trees. "What is it Link?" Saria asked.  
  
"The woods, if I find a way down there would you come?"  
  
"Link no! You can't go in there. Promise me you will, never journey into those woods."  
  
"I don't know. I think it would be fun trying to find a way here. Don't you think it would be somewhat, adventurous?"  
  
Saria giggled, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She paused before continuing. "Ya know, you're not like other kids. You aren't afraid of anything, even the one thing we all fear the most, the Lost Woods."  
  
"Guess it's a gift?"  
  
Saria laughed and stood next to Link. They both watched the trail and sat in silence for a long while. After their visit on the bridge, Link and Saria headed back into town. They ate a lunch, then Link helped Mido with some yard work, more like Link did all the yard work, but Saria watched them both. Mido brought Saria dinner at her house, and Link just observed a small pond in the village. Before going to bed that night Saria caught Link walking home. "Hey Link!" He turned to see Saria running up behind him. "Hey." Link replied.  
  
"About the Lost Woods thing, If you ever go to the Lost Woods, I want come with you."  
  
"Sounds great Saria."  
  
"Sure does. I think it's awesome how brave you are. You're what this village needs."  
  
"Thanks Saria. How does tomorrow sound?"  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"For our adventure?"  
  
"Oh, yes! I'll be looking forward to it!"  
  
They both smiled and Link walked to his house. Inside his tree house Link settled into his bed, and looked up at the stars from a window carved just above his bed. He smiled then stated, "Today was a good day, and tomorrow will be even better!" Link shut his eyes and fell asleep, but tomorrow would hold more than he was expecting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I own none of the Characters stated in the following article, cept for Richelle. I made her up. so there.  
  
THE LEGEND OF LINK  
  
  
  
That night Link tossed and turned. Sweat rained down his face and a fearful expression swept across him. His eyes were tightly closed shut as he rolled over into a bad dream. The sun arose that morning, shining in on the young boy, but Link did not wake. Instead he remained caught up in his dream, shifting as the suns light glistened upon his sweat and tears. The sky grew even brighter but still Link remained in bed. A ray of sunlight shone through his window and into his room, when, suddenly, a small figure came riding in on the ray. It floated to the middle of the room and began to look around. It was a small fairy, equipped with four wings, and glowing with mystic dust. She began to float around the room, fairy dust falling behind her as she swam towards Link. She glanced at him a bit before she called, "Link, get up!" Her voice was soft and small. She seemed excited yet calm at the same time, but Link lay dreaming on his bed. The fairy nudged Link, "Link get up now!!" He slowly opened his eyes, then jumped up and quickly looked about the room. When he spotted the fairy, he cocked his head to one side and gave the fairy a curious look.  
  
"Who are you?" Link asked.  
  
"My name is Navi, and I have an important message from the Great Deku Tree."  
  
"What's The Great Deku Tree?"  
  
"Link! The Great Deku Tree is the wise overseer of the Kokiri Forest. I can't explain everything but he can! So get up and find him! He, the father of all the Kokiri, has summoned you!"  
  
Link's eyes widened as he took a step back. Puzzled, he stared at the floor. He raised his eyebrows and a smile grew across his face. He dressed in his tunic, and placed his hat on his head. Link turned to the fairy, "Where is this Great Deku Tree?"  
  
"He's in the back of the forest behind the village, but hurry you must talk to him at once!"  
  
Link glanced outside only to see the sun had risen about noontime. "Saria!" Link cried. "I almost forgot!" Link raced as he threw on his boots and flew outside. He looked down from his balcony to see that she wasn't there. In the distance Link could see the busy Kokiri wondering about. He slid down his ladder and stumbled a bit before he ran into the village. Navi curiously followed. Inside the village Link looked around for any signs of Saria. "Link, what are you doing? Head to the back of the forest."  
  
"Just hold on Navi."  
  
"It can't wait Link it's urgent!"  
  
Link stopped, stared at the ground, and then scratched his head. He took a deep breath, turned toward the back of the village, and began a slow pace towards the trees. A small voice stopped him, "Link!...Link hey wait up!" It was Richelle, one of Saria's friends. She paused at the sight of the fairy, then turned towards Link, "Saria is looking for you. I think she's in her house and she's worried for you."  
  
"Thanks Richelle."  
  
Link changed his course in the direction of Saria's house, just off to his left. "Link, where are you going now?!" cried Navi.  
  
"I'm sorry Navi, but I need to talk to my friend."  
  
Navi sighed and followed Link to Saria's front door. Link knocked and then slowly opened her door, "Saria?" Saria, who was starring nervously at the back of her room, turned around to face Link standing in her doorway. "LINK!" Saria nearly screamed. She ran over to him, then stopped. Her smile turned into a glare. Saria folded her arms, "Where have you been? I called for you outside of your house, but you never answered! I thought you might have already left, and didn't tell me you were leaving..."  
  
"Saria, I wouldn't have left without telling you and I'm sorry I didn't wake up. I had this dream..."  
  
Saria gasped, "Is that a fairy?"  
  
"Huh, oh yeah. It woke me up this morning saying I had been summoned by a tree."  
  
"I have a name, it's Navi, and you weren't summoned by just any tree, you were called forth by the Great Deku Tree!!"  
  
"THE Great Deku Tree?" Saria questioned. "You mean The Great Deku Tree who lives in the back of the woods??"  
  
"Yes! And he has called Link to see him immediately!"  
  
"Well then Link, what are you waiting for!? You should go now!"  
  
Link sits staring at the two with a confused look in his eyes. "Go on Link, the Great Deku Tree is someone of importance, if he's called you, then you have to be of a high importance as well." complemented Saria as she held open her door.  
  
"Well, if you say so." Link turned and headed out the door. Saria watched Link begin to venture towards the forest, "Saria?"  
  
"Yes Link?"  
  
"Come with me?"  
  
"Really?! You want me to come with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I figured we should start our adventure here don't you?"  
  
Saria cheerfully jogged to Links side, "Definitely!"  
  
"Are we ready now?" Navi asked.  
  
"Yes, Navi, we can go now."  
  
"Good, because the Great Deku Tree can't wait forever."  
  
The three walked to the back of the village. "Wow, this is it huh?" Saria spoke excitedly, "This will be my first time seeing the Great Deku Tree!" Link turned and smiled. Upon reaching the edge of the village a voice cried out, "Wait!! What are you doing?" It was Mido, Link wasn't too thrilled. Saria spoke up, "Hey Mido, what's wrong?"  
  
"What are you doing? Saria I don't mind that you go back there, but Link most certainly cannot!"  
  
Link stepped forward, "What are you talking about Mido?"  
  
"Humph." Mido turned his head away from Link. Link rolled his eyes. "Saria, I can understand if you were summoned to go meet the Great Deku Tree, but I don't think you should bring him along with you."  
  
Saria put her hands on her hip, "Mido, Link was summoned by the Deku Tree, and he invited-"  
  
"WHAT?!" Mido jumped, "Why would the Great Deku Tree summon him?? And besides he's not even fit to go back there at all!!"  
  
Link folded his arms, and brought his eyebrows down to touch his eyes. Link almost smiled as he saw Mido step back and widen his eyes. "Why can't Link go?" Saria stepped in to talk.  
  
"Huh, ummm. Well, Link can't go because..." Mido nervously looked at Link, "because he doesn't even have a sword or a shield!"  
  
Link raised a curious look. Saria raised an eyebrow, "Mido, you said that I could go, but I don't have a sword or shield."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's different!"  
  
"I think you're jealous Mido." Saria stated as both she and Link smirked.  
  
"I...I am not!" Link hid his smile as he saw Mido give Saria a look of bewilderment.  
  
"Shall we go Link?" Saria said turning around.  
  
"We shall." Link smiled as they continued their walk into the thick forest. Link looked over to Navi, who sighed once again and came floating over his head. He couldn't help but take one last look at Mido's surprised and confused face. Link smiled as they began into the forest. They eagerly paced themselves ready for what would await them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Link walked through the forest watching the ground before him as the soft grass folded beneath his feet. Saria walked behind him with a cheerful smile on her face. Navi danced in front of them moving up and down and side to side. Navi seemed awfully cheerful as well. Link was too consumed in his thoughts to be cheerful as well. "Not much farther now." Navi chimed. Link looked up with a straight face. He turned his head to look at Saria. She was smiling and looked as if she could skip the rest of the way there. A smile grew into Links face, and he turned his attention to the growing light in front of them. Every tree they passed the light grew closer and closer. Link's heart began to race as they came up to the edge of the clearing. Link jogged into the opening and the sun hit his hair. It glowed with a bright golden shine, and Link's eyes sparkled in amazement of what was before them. Saria stood beside him with the same look of awe on her face. There, in the middle of the clearing, stood a giant tree. The leaves shadowed most of its trunk and its roots wove in and out of the ground. Navi hovered over Link's head. He took a step forward then stopped himself. He could barely make out a pattern in the bark of the old tree. It was a face. A giant face was planted in the middle of the tree. Its eyes were barely visible but Link could make out two large eyebrows and a nose equipped with a thick mustache. Link's eyes grew larger, "So this is the Great Deku Tree?"  
  
"Yes Link, he is who summoned you." replied Navi.  
  
"Wow" Saria awed.  
  
"Come Link, thou needst to hear what I hath to say." The Great Deku Tree spoke, his voice was loud yet gentle. Link walked forward staring at the tree. He came in and sat down on the grass in front of him. Link sat Indian- style leaning back on his arms. Saria came and sat down beside him and crossed her legs. Navi floated over near the Great Deku Tree.  
  
"Thank thee Navi. Now Link, does thou know why you have been summoned?"  
  
"N...No, No sir."  
  
"Link, what I hath to tell thee is very important... Thou hath been chosen as the hero of Hyrule."  
  
"What?" Link leaned forward.  
  
"Link, the dream you had was no usual nightmare, Hyrule is in danger! Hyrule needs a great hero to save it and thou are him!"  
  
Link's mouth dropped open in awe. Saria turned towards Link, "What dream Link?"  
  
"I had a dream the other night, but how did he know?"  
  
They both turned back to look at the tree.  
  
"Link, a strange man hath cometh from the Gerudo Valley. He seekeths to reign over Hyrule, even if it meanst destroying it first. That man seeketh a hidden power that tis kept only in the Sacred Realm. That power tis called the Triforce and tis broken up into three greater powers: the Triforce of Power, the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Courage. That man hath come to me before asking for the keys to the Sacred Realm, and when I refused all he hath requested he placed a curse upon me, and left me to whither as a tree. Now he hath come back in search for them once again, and tis now stronger than ever. Link it is up to you to stop him. What he seeketh are three stones of fire, water, and forest. I leave it to thee to find them and protect the Triforce at all costs."  
  
"So I'm supposed to find three keys to a Sacred Realm?"  
  
"Yes, Link, tis your destiny."  
  
"Where is all of that stuff?"  
  
"The three keys are spread out amongst the Zoras near their river, with the Gorons in the mountains, and here in the forest."  
  
"And the Sacred Realm?"  
  
"The Sacred Realm tis inside the gates of Hyrule's town. Past the market and town homes, lieth the Sacred Realm just before thou reach the castle. But first Link, thou must visit the princess of Hyrule. She holdeth more information about the Triforce and what darkness lieth ahead. Go to her Link, thy destiny awaits thee."  
  
With that Link stood up and stared at the sky. A small breeze came through and brushed back his hair. He lowered his head to the ground with a sense of realization in his eyes. He look to the tree and under his breath he stated, "I am the...the savior of Hyrule?"  
  
"Wow Link." Saria smiled.  
  
"Yeah." he looked at Saria.  
  
"Goeth Link, gather a sword and shield, and be off to the princess!" the Great Deku Tree boomed.  
  
Link nodded and began to walk back to their Village. Saria walked up beside him. This time the fairy stayed with the Deku tree. "Aren't you excited Link?!" Saria said.  
  
"Yeah, but more shocked than excited. Imagine Saria! I'm the one who is supposed to save Hyrule from this guy!!"  
  
"Yeah, isn't it awesome?! And you are perfect too, Link! You've always been so brave and adventurous, now's your chance to show all of Hyrule!"  
  
"Yeah. Wow." Link smiled and his eyes brightened with joy like a small child opening a Christmas present. "I can't wait Saria!"  
  
"Me either Link! I want to see you save Hyrule!"  
  
They both laughed and emerged from the forest trees, where they were kindly greeted by Mido, "What happened back there??"  
  
"Oh, hey Mido." Link replied cheerfully. Mido just looked at him. "Guess what Mido?!" Saria said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Link has been summoned to save Hyrule! Isn't that great!"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just perky! How come he gets to save Hyrule!! I've been here longer than he has!"  
  
Link stepped in to talk, this time he was going to say something, "Hey, Mido, maybe the Deku Tree felt you would do a better job leading the Kokiri, rather than saving Hyrule. I think you'd do a lot better job at leading the Kokiri than me, so don't worry, maybe one day you'll have to save the Village?"  
  
"You bet I'm better at leading than you!! That's why I should be saving Hyrule!"  
  
Link gave Mido a confused look, rolled his eyes, and glanced at Saria. She wasn't too happy about that either. She looked at Link and shook her head. Link sighed and they both started walking away.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?!"  
  
"I'm going to get me a shield, and a sword." And with that they left Mido and headed down towards the village shop. Link talked to Saria, "I thought I saw a shield in the town's shop, should we check there?"  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, they just might have one. Hey, Link?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What was the dream of yours that the Great Deku Tree knew about?"  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I had a dream that a dark figure came out of a fire and came chasing me. I had a sword and shield, and was fighting it. The dream was longer than that, but that was all it was about, except for one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I saw myself as a child, and the dark figure separated me and my parents. I couldn't see their faces but I knew they were my parents."  
  
"Wow, maybe that figure was the guy who turned The Great Deku Tree into what he is."  
  
"Yeah, it seems like it, but I wonder... I wonder if that man also killed my parents?"  
  
"Hmmm...yeah, but I haven't heard of any strange men killing Kokiri parents, especially since I've never heard of a Kokiri having parents."  
  
"That is odd, huh? Yeah, because Kokiri never grow up. Wonder how we got here?"  
  
"Yeah me too, it's strange but I think that at one point in time Kokiri became adults. Just because we never grow up doesn't mean we never grow old."  
  
"How old are you Saria?"  
  
"I'm 10."  
  
"How old is Mido?"  
  
"I'm not too sure but I think he's about 11. Most of the Kokiri here are about ten to twelve. The oldest ones I know of are the twin boys near the front of the village, they're about 40, and my neighbor, she's 29. Oh, and I think the shop owner is 35. Funny how they look just as young as you and me."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but Saria, was I born in this village?"  
  
"I'm not sure if you're from this village, Link, because some Kokiri had found you in our woods, and brought you here. Maybe you're not a Kokiri at all."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I'm not, but even if I'm not you'll still be my friend wont you?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Link smiled and they walked into the shop. It was a single small room carved into a tall tree stump. The room had very little lighting, but enough to where you could see everyone in it. A Kokiri boy stood behind the wooden counter, he had blond hair that hung over his eyes and his clothes were a bit worn and tattered. Another Kokiri girl sat at a table against a wall in the corner. She seemed to be eating some fresh picked berries. The shop contained two tables, both on the right side of the room and they leaned against the wall.  
  
Link advanced to the counter. "Hello, how may I help you?" The Kokiri asked. Link looked on the shelves behind the clerk; he scanned the shelves but didn't seem to find a shield. "Do you happen to sell any shields?" Link questioned.  
  
"No, I'm sorry we don't sell them here, unless..." The Kokiri stopped.  
  
"Unless what?" Link said.  
  
"I do have one shield for you... it came in today. Funny to have someone ask for the only shield we have on the day we get it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. How much is it?"  
  
"50 rupees."  
  
Link looked in a small leather bag he used for a wallet. "I only have 30..."  
  
"Here Link, use mine." Saria reached into her wallet and held out three small gems.  
  
"Oh, no Saria, I can find a way to get more money-  
  
"No Link, I insist. Take them."  
  
Link looked at Saria and she nodded. He took the rupees and bought the shield. He examined it carefully and fit it on his arm, "Feel's great!"  
  
"Looks good on ya Link!"  
  
They both laughed and headed out the shop.  
  
"Now to find a sword." Link said looking around, "Where would we find one?" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Now to find a sword." Link said looking around, "Where would we find one?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Replied Saria, "Should we ask someone?"  
  
"Yeah, but who could we ask?"  
  
"Well, there are two brothers in the front of the village that know a lot about the forest and stuff like that, so let's talk to them first."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Saria smiled and started for the front of the village. Link walked beside her with his shielded arm swinging at his side.  
  
"That's a neat shield Link. May I see it?"  
  
"Oh, sure, here ya go."  
  
Link slipped the shield off of his right arm. He looked at it a bit then gave it to Saria.  
  
"Hmmmmm..." Saria examined the shield. "I wonder what this symbol means."  
  
Link looked over at the shield. A big red symbol was carved into the front of it. It was somewhat of a spiral figure in the shape of a six but it had a tail.  
  
"It looks handcrafted," Link said, "I wonder if one of the Kokiri's made it...but I haven't seen any symbol like that anywhere in this forest."  
  
"Yeah, it does make you wonder who made it or who delivered it to the shop."  
  
Link nodded and Saria gave it back to him. He equipped it to his right arm.  
  
They arrived at the front steps of an older looking tree house built into a large tree stump. A worn piece of cloth was used as a door. There were no windows and the bark on the stump was painted in a faded pattern. Link walked up to the cloth and examined it before he held it open for Saria. She kindly nodded and proceeded into the house. Link followed and paused after he entered. He looked about the room to find a lot of older materials strewn about. Off to his right were three small steps that led up to the brother's beds. One of the beds had been made but the other bed's sheets were draped over onto the floor. A small dresser holding a lamp separated the beds. Down in the middle of the room was a round wooden table. The table was cracked and chipped; some of the wood was split and broken. There were two small wooden stools at opposite ends of the table and they looked about as worn as the table itself. To the left of the room were some book shelves and a large chest covered in dust. A small fire burning in the fireplace at the back of the room gave off an orange glow that lit up room. Next to the fireplace sat two Kokiri, they looked about Link's age but their eyes held a sense of persons much older and wiser. Their hair was as red as the fire and their eyes were a deep blue. They, of course, wore green tunics and boots that looked as old as everything else inside the house. One brother had longer hair than the other and his bangs nearly covered his eyes. Saria had made her way towards the brothers while Link was still observing the room. He saw Saria motion for him to come over and he quickly walked over and stood next to the brother with long hair. The shorter-haired brother, on the left, spoke up first, "Hey Saria, what brings you and your friend here today?"  
  
"Hey Grey, this is my friend Link." Saria turned toward Link, "Link this is Grey and his younger brother Faul."  
  
"Hey." Link said tipping his head.  
  
The brothers smiled and said hi. Then Saria spoke, "We came here to ask ya'll a question."  
  
"Well, go right ahead. Answering questions is what we do best." said Faul.  
  
Link asked the question, "Where can we find a sword?"  
  
"Hmmmm... a sword?" said Grey.  
  
"Yes." Replied Link, "You see, I was summoned by the Great Deku Tree to help save the land of Hyrule, and I need to retrieve a sword before I go."  
  
"Well, isn't that something..." Faul said looking at his brother, "The Great Deku Tree is still alive and well, and he's finally summoned a warrior, one out of the Kokiri. That is something."  
  
"Yes it is brother."  
  
Faul turned back towards Link, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't believe the Kokiri make swords, and I haven't seen one for about forty years, when the Gerudos attacked."  
  
"Exactly brother, but there must be some weapon left over from that fight. Let's see, some time ago, a brave Kokiri took hold of a sword that he made himself. His father was a blacksmith, but he died when the Kokiri was young. And since that Kokiri died in the Gerudo war, there haven't been anymore blacksmiths in this village. I do believe that his sword is still here, somewhere in the forests behind this house. You should go look, Link. Rumor has it that he hid the sword inside a chest then left it in the woods, right on the ground that he fought. I trust you'll find it."  
  
"That's quite a story, brother."  
  
"Indeed it is, and Link will be the right person to find that sword."  
  
"Thank you." Link said, again tilting his head towards them.  
  
"Thank you so much Grey." Saria said.  
  
"Anytime Saria. Now ya'll be off, and be careful!"  
  
"We will, and thanks again!" Saria said waving good bye as she and Link walked out the door. They turned around to the back of the house and saw a small path leading into the woods.  
  
"Here we go." said Link.  
  
"Yup, let's go find that sword!"  
  
They both laughed and trotted into the forest.  
  
"I'm thinking we have a lot of ground to cover since it's a big forest and all." stated Link.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe it wont be too far back, and there doesn't seem to be many trees up ahead so it shouldn't take too long to search right?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right and look," Link pointed in front of them, "There's even a small trail we could stay on."  
  
"Should we split up?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think we should, I mean I don't care, whatever you want to do is fine with me..."  
  
"I think you're right. Let's just stick together."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They continued their path down the trail, searching along the trees for any signs of a chest or a box of some sort.  
  
"Hey Link, look at this."  
  
Link walked over to where Saria was standing, and followed her eyes to the left of the trail. A small hole was inserted into the side of a dirt cliff.  
  
"That cliff marks the edge of the forest but it looks like there might be something beyond that." Saria said.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what it is."  
  
Link took a step forward, and then a rustling came from the trees behind them. They turned around, but nothing was there.  
  
"What was that, Link?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Link slowly turned around to face the hole. He walked up to it and Saria followed as soon as she was done searching the woods for whatever made that sound.  
  
"It's just small enough for us to fit through. I'll go first, but stay close."  
  
"Ok." Saria agreed as she looked behind them once more.  
  
Link took off his shield and laid it next to the hole. Then he got on his hands and knees and crawled through the small opening in the wall. Saria followed. On the other side Link stood up and helped Saria to her feet, then looked around at where they were. This part of the forest was lit up; the sun shone perfectly through the trees and every blade of grass could be seen as clear as the sun-filled sky. There weren't many trees around, and rocky cliffs aligned the sides of a narrow trail just to the left of them. Link motioned for Saria to follow him. They began to travel down the trail. It headed straight then took a right a few yards ahead of them. They followed the trail up to the corner, took a right, and then stopped at what they saw at the end of the path.  
  
"How strange..." Link started.  
  
"Yeah, it's a chest...but I wonder why...wonder why its here?"  
  
Link looked up at the chest. It was mounted upon a stone in front of some wooden steps. The sun shone its brightest upon the chest, and a forest mist filled the air. The chest was dark brown and had a golden outline around the rounded top.  
  
"Go on Link. Go see if it's the right chest."  
  
"Alright, here goes."  
  
Link walked up to the chest, and hovered over it a bit; inspecting the outside. He turned around and looked at Saria who nodded with and expression of excitement on her face. Link smiled and placed his hands on the chest.  
  
"Here goes." Link said to himself.  
  
He then pushed on the top of the chest. It slowly began to open, but it was too hard for him to lift, so Link let it back down.  
  
"Hmmm..." Link scratched his head.  
  
"What is it Link?"  
  
"It's kinda hard to open. Do you mind coming to help me?"  
  
"No not at all. I'll help."  
  
Saria jogged up to Link's side.  
  
"Here you grab that side." Link pointed to the right, "And I'll grab this side."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Push!"  
  
They both pushed up against the chest and it began to open.  
  
"Just a little further, don't give up Saria."  
  
"I won't, I'm trying not to..."  
  
Link pushed the chest lid up with one last forceful motion, and it flew open. A "click" went off. They paused for a moment then looked inside. Sure enough Link saw a sword sheathed in a blue and yellow casing. Link's eyes widened, "Wow...it's the sword."  
  
"Go on and take it Link, it's yours now." Saria smiled Link picked up the sword and held it. He smiled, but it quickly disappeared when a strange sound came from the cliff above them. A rumbling noise carried its way down to where Link and Saria stood.  
  
"Link, what is that?!"  
  
"I...I'm not sure...it almost sounds like..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Link looked at the wall above them just in time to see a huge boulder make its ways to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"A boulder!"  
  
Saria gasped and looked up. The boulder rolled off the edge of the cliff and plummeted towards them. Link had already started running with the sheathed sword in his left hand, but Saria was left in shock slowly backing away from the chest.  
  
"Saria come on!!" Link grabbed her arm and ran her back. The boulder crushed the chest beneath it, but didn't stop there. It then rolled forward and began to pursue them at an alarming rate. Link ran as fast as he could to the hole where they came in. Saria was hurriedly trying to keep up, but the boulder was coming on too fast. They rounded the corner and the boulder followed.  
  
"Come on Saria!" Link yelled back as he grabbed her arm again and ran with her to the hole.  
  
"Hurry, Saria!! Get through the hole!!"  
  
Saria scrambled into the hole and the boulder rolled faster towards them. She got into the hole and turned around, to see if Link had made it. Link threw the sword inside to her.  
  
"Link!!"  
  
There was no time for Link to duck down and crawl, he wouldn't make it. So he threw himself against the rock wall and hoped for his life. The boulder came closer and Link could feel it rolling behind him. He let out a loud cry of pain as the boulder crushed him against the rock wall.  
  
"LINK!!"  
  
Saria's tears could be heard through her cry.  
  
The boulder passed and ran into another rock wall where it stopped its destructive path. Link kept against the wall, frantically breathing. He closed his eyes and fell back. At that time Saria had made her way back through the hole and watched as Link hit the ground. A breath of air escaped him.  
  
"LINK!!"  
  
Saria fell on her knees beside him, "Link, get up! Link please! At least say something! LINK!"  
  
She began to sob.  
  
"Link, please get up...please say something...please..."  
  
Link laid in silence. A tear fell on his cheek. He slowly breathed for air and Saria sat watching with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"I'm...I," Link paused before continuing, "I'm ok...just...just a little scratch...that's all..."  
  
Link tried his best at a smile. Saria cracked a tearful smile and hugged Link.  
  
"Ow! Wait...that hurts...my back...it hurts."  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Link!"  
  
Saria laid him back down, but Link pulled himself to sit up.  
  
"It's ok...I'll live...I think."  
  
They both smiled. Link leaned forward and Saria saw his back. His shirt had been torn and his back had been cut; the back of his tunic was spotted with blood. Link let out a moan of pain.  
  
"Link we need to get you back now!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You're badly hurt and we need to get you to the village fast!"  
  
Link agreed and they both crawled through the hole. Saria carried the sword through to the other side and Link crawled on his stomach so that his back wouldn't hit the top of the crawl-way. On the other side Link stood up and picked up his shield.  
  
"Saria, why don't you wear the sword for now?"  
  
"Ok, how do I put it on?"  
  
"Over your shoulder..."  
  
"Like this?"  
  
Saria placed the sheath strap over her right shoulder and under her left arm. Link nodded and placed his shield on his arm. They began their walk back to the village but Link had a bit of trouble walking. His left calf had been scraped as well and he was limping.  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
Saria moved over to Link and lifted his arm around her neck.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Saria smiled, her tears had dried up.  
  
They both turned to get back on the trail for home, but what stood in front of them didn't make things any easier. Link looked up and heard Saria gasp. Both of their eyes widened in fear as a large hairy creature stood in front of the trail hunched over staring at them. 


End file.
